Welcome to the Neighborhood
Description Welcome to the Neighborhood is a 1995 album by Meat Loaf. It was produced by Ron Nevison and mixed by Mike Shipley, with additional production by Sammy Hagar, Steven Van Zandt. and Meat Loaf. It features two previously released songs by Jim Steinman, "Original Sin" and "Left in the Dark." History of Steinman's involvement A few years after the making of Bat Out of Hell II and its ongoing promotional tour, Meat Loaf and Jim Steinman began sitting down to meetings with a view toward collaborating once more. Steinman had Bat III in mind, and began outlining plans for a project that included previously recorded songs such as "Original Sin" and "Left in the Dark," and new titles such as "God Has Left the Building." Meat Loaf, however, wasn't looking forward to another long recording process in the studio, and suspected that Steinman's grandiose visions of new material were just that, with little actual substance to them. In a situation paralleling that of Bad Attitude 10 years prior, Meat Loaf chose instead to record two previously released Steinman tracks, choosing also to employ musicians who had previously worked with he and Steinman on Bat II, including Kasim Sulton, Curtis King, Rory Dodd, Pat Thrall, Tim Pierce, Kenny Aronoff, and more. Meat Loaf also had on his short list of Steinman songs a cover of "It's All Coming Back to Me Now." When Steinman learned of this (as the song had not yet been released in the U.S., Meat Loaf had to ask permission to use it), he was irritated. He had now come to see the number as a song for a female vocalist, and refused to let Meat Loaf record it, ultimately resorting to an injunction to prevent his use of the song. Meat Loaf stated his intent at this time to save the song for Bat III and Steinman, no doubt used to such declarations of intent, laughed it off. Hoping to extend an olive branch, and in thanks for advice Steinman gave on his songs when sought, Meat Loaf included this in the liner notes: "Very special thanks to Jim Steinman for his cooperation, support and contributions in the making of this record." Songs #Where the Rubber Meets the Road #I'd Lie for You (And That's the Truth) #Original Sin #45 Seconds of Ecstasy #Runnin' for the Red Light (I Gotta Life) #Fiesta de Las Almas Perdidas #Left in the Dark #Not a Dry Eye in the House #Amnesty is Granted #If This Is the Last Kiss (Let's Make It Last All Night) #Martha #Where Angels Sing Credits *Lead Vocals: Meat Loaf *Guitars: Tim Pierce, Pat Thrall *Additional Guitars (Track 9): Eddie Martinez, Steven Van Zandt *Featured Lead Vocals and Guitars (Track 9): Sammy Hagar *Acoustic Guitars (Track 8), Backing Vocals: Kasim Sulton *Bass: Steve Buslowe *Piano: Mark Alexander *Piano (Track 1): Paul Jacobs *Hammond B3 (Tracks 2, 4), Programming (Track 6), Keyboards: Jeff Bova *Drums: Kenny Aronoff *Drums (Track 12): John Miceli *Female Lead Vocals (Tracks 2, 10): Patti Russo *Female Lead Vocals (Track 4): Susan Wood *Backing Vocals: Rory Dodd *Additional Backing Vocals (Tracks 1, 2, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12): Curtis King *Additional Backing Vocals (Tracks 1, 2, 5): Pearl Aday *Additional Backing Vocals (Tracks 3, 5): Elaine Caswell Category:Projects